


Not Just Another Girl

by potidaea



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Alice and Lara talk through their relationship, or lack thereof. Post-Dana, but Pre-Tasha. Originally written and posted to FF.net in 2008.





	Not Just Another Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

Alice nervously drove into the parking lot of the four-star hotel. She wasn't going to leave, though.

She didn't drive six hours to just go home.

As she walked into the lobby of the hotel, she took out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

She was always thankful that they hadn't discontinued Dana's cell phone service.

"Hey, it's Dana. You know what to do."

Smiling at her best friend's voice, she spoke.

"Hey, it's Al. I'm sure you remember Lara. Well, I hope you don't mind, but I really like your girl. I think one of the reasons I like her so much is that she won't judge me for missing you so much, since I know she misses you too. Anyway, love you, Dana."

She closed her phone, and walked to the restaurant in her big at and sunglasses.

"Is it just you, miss?"

"Yeah, could you seat me as far away from the kitchen as possible?"

"I'll see what I can do."

She followed the maître d' to her table in the back corner of the room.

Soon after, her waiter came over to get her drink order.

When he brought back her sprite, she stopped him after taking a sip, grinning internally.

"This is flat; take it back."

"Of course, ma'am. Would you like another drink?"

"Just some water, with lemon, please."

Then about ten minutes later, a waiter came to take her dinner order.

About forty-five minutes later, he brought her the losbter bisque she'd ordered.

After sampling it, she, once again, stopped her waiter.

"This is disgusting! Bring me something else."

"What would you like?"

"Steak. Rare."

Another half an hour, and her steak was there.

She immediately cut into it, and then turned to her waiter.

"I ordered rare. That does not mean straight off the cow. Take it back."

It didn't matter, she wasn't going to eat it anyway.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. What could we do for you?"

"Send me the horrible chef that made these things."

Soon, the woman she was looking for, came to her table, extending her apologies.

Taking off her hat and sunglasses, she spoke.

"Really, that was the best lobster bisque I've ever had, I just wanted to have fun. It was sad to see him take it away."

"Alice!"

Standing up, Alice hugged the other woman, relaxing into her embrace.

"I really missed you, Lara."

Reluctantly, both women pulled out of the hug.

"You know, my sous-chef hates your guts right now."

"All in a day's work."

The two women laughed, not quite knowing why.

"Anyway, when's your break?"

Lara looked at her, her facial expression saying, 'I will not have sex with you on my break, Alice.'

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"Okay, I'll take my break now."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Come on."

Lara pulled the other woman into the kitchen.

"Hi, sorry for sending all that stuff back...don't stab me."

The red haired woman shook her head laughing, and pulled Alice into her office.

"You get an office? Sweet."

"So...what'd you want to talk about?"

"Us."

Lara started to speak, but her counterpart held up a hand, halting her speech.

"I love that we can just sit around and play cat's cradle. I love that you never judge me for calling Dana's phone and leaving messages she'll never hear, because I know you miss her too. I love that this is the second Lara related mission I've been on in my lifetime. I love that I don't even care that I just drove six hours to do something that might not even work out. I don't know if this is love, but I sure as hell know I like you, Lara Perkins."

"Before I left...that wasn't just some fling and a way to grieve?"

"Well, it was, but at the same time it wasn't."

"Alice...I don't want to be just another girl you put on your chart."

"You're not and you know me better than that; I don't do random one night stands."

"So this is real?"

"This is real."

Smiling, Lara stepped forward.

She leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips collided she whispered a heartfelt "I like you too, Alice Pieszecki."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
